


I need you here always

by mistelia



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LITERALLY, Post Apocalypse, foxxay - Freeform, misty has separation anxiety, misty is cordelia’s shadow, they’re my babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistelia/pseuds/mistelia
Summary: Misty struggles to be alone after returning from hell. Luckily Cordelia doesn’t mind having her around everywhere she goes.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	I need you here always

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey. i’m new to this writing lark so don’t bully me plz :/  
> anywaysss, these are my baby’s and i love them, so i wanted to write them. i hope you enjoy. <33

The day Misty emerged from hell alongside Nan, she was never the same. Her carefree, gleeful spirit was tainted with fear and trepidation; and being anywhere alone wracked her nerves. Even playing her Stevie couldn’t calm her nerves like it had done prior to hell. 

But Cordelia made being back less terrifying. 

When Nan came to whisk her away from her hell, she instantly had her doubts, wondering if there was a catch, wondering if she was truly free. There was a thought that constantly lingered in the back of her mind, telling Misty she’d end up back there, alone, with nothing able to save her again. 

But when Cordelia wrapped her in a tight embrace upon her return, the fears and doubts were momentarily shaken away and her mind was quiet. 

Everyone could see that something within Misty had changed. She was quiet but alert; as though something was out to get her. 

Cordelia was a great help though. Her first night sleeping back in her own bed was awful. She couldn’t shake the nightmares, seeing herself back in her hell with no freedom. With tears in her eyes, and a slight shake to her step, she pattered into the room of the person she loved and trusted the most; Cordelia. The Supreme awoke immediately, opening her arms out for Misty and hugging her close all night, whispering sweet words of comfort into her wild mane of hair. They didn’t get any sleep that first night, and neither of them were too fazed by it. Just being in the company of Cordelia was enough to keep Misty at bay. 

There was always something between the pair that was more than friendly and everyone knew it. The innocent touches, stolen glances when they thought nobody was looking; and the one that stood out most to the rest of the coven, Misty’s passing. After gauging Cordelia’s reaction to the Cajun fading to ash in her arms, it was made quite evident that she felt rather strongly about Misty. — And vice versa really. When Misty first arrived to the academy, she took quite strongly to Cordelia over everyone else. There was something about her that made her feel welcome and safe. Whenever she spent time with Cordelia, singing and dancing to Fleetwood Mac in the greenhouse, practicing their magic, or even sitting side by side on the couch to watch a movie; Misty was at her happiest. 

“Miss Cordelia?” Misty spoke quietly, a slight wobble in her tone, after knocking on the door to Cordelia’s office. She’d just woken from her sleep, alone. It was another bad night, there was never many good nights, but it soothed her to be next to Cordelia every night, so she’d never complain. After seeing the bed beside her empty, the panic had set in and she hurried to throw on a dress so she could leave the bedroom in search of The Supreme. 

“Come in, Misty.” Came Cordelia’s voice from the other side of the door. 

The confirmation was all she needed to ease the door open, teeth pulling at her lower lip. Misty stood shyly in the doorway, her cheeks tainted a light pink colour, hands clamped together in front of her. 

“Did you sleep okay?” Cordelia asked, her voice soft and comforting. She could tell that Misty was nervous and feeling guilty about interrupting her, again. But it didn’t bother her. She enjoyed having Misty around, even if it was constant. Secretly, she was scared herself. The idea that Misty could end up back in hell haunted her. She’d never gotten over losing her once, losing her again would destroy her. 

“Kinda.” Misty’s voice was quiet, and she hesitated before approaching Cordelia’s desk, sitting on one of the chairs in front of her. “M’ sorry for interrupting you again. I just... I was alone when I woke up, and I got scared.” 

“You don’t need to apologise, Misty. If anything, I’m sorry for leaving you.” 

Misty shook her head. Her eyes welled with tears and a frown curled onto her lips. 

“Can you sit with me again whilst I shower?” She asked, sniffling slightly, her woeful gaze meeting Cordelia’s friendly one. The Supreme said nothing, only nodded her head; and like a moth drawn to a flame she stood from her seat and sauntered over to Misty, offering a hand out to her. Misty took it of course, an unexplainable warmth shooting through her body at the contact, and she stood too, standing face to face with Cordelia. “I don’t mean to inconvenience you.” 

“Nonsense, Misty. It doesn’t bother me one bit.” 

Cordelia’s brows knitted together; it wasn’t unusual for Misty to be clingy, but it was strange to Cordelia that she was apologising for it. Usually she had no problem dragging The Supreme up to their newly shared bedroom so she could shower without any anxiety. 

Dropping Cordelia’s hand, Misty leaned closer, hesitating before pulling the shorter witch into an embrace, strong arms circling around The Supreme’s neck. It took Cordelia by surprise, but she quickly adjusted, her own arms wrapping around Misty’s waist. 

They stood like that for an unknown amount of time and the silence between them was deafening. After a short while the only thing Cordelia could hear was the sound of Misty sniffling against her shoulder. She was crying. 

“Hey, Misty? What’s wrong?” Cordelia asked, concern laced in her tone. Hesitantly, Misty pulled back from their hug, her watery eyes looking into the eyes of The Supreme. 

“I’m so afraid, Miss Cordelia. I don’t wanna go back there... It was terrible.” 

Cordelia’s hands found Misty’s tear stained cheeks, rubbing them softly with her thumbs. There was an unfamiliar ache in her chest, and she found herself swallowing back a sob. She couldn’t cry now, not when Misty was in need of reassurance. The fear in Misty’s voice was almost painful, and for a moment, Cordelia started to curse herself for allowing Misty to go through the seven wonders when she wasn’t ready. The Cajun was apprehensive as it is, and then she was gone; and Cordelia couldn’t help but blame herself. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Misty.” Her voice came as a broken whisper, her own eyes betraying her and welling with tears that fell without warning. “You’re safe, I promise. I’m never letting you go again.” 

It took Misty a few minutes to process her words. It was as though she was trying to comprehend if Cordelia actually meant it or if she was just trying to keep her from crying some more. 

With a sad smile, she raised her pinky finger, holding out to Cordelia; and with a slight chuckle, The Supreme linked it with her own. 

“C’mon. I’ll sit with you whilst you shower and then afterwards we can watch a movie together. If you’d like?” Cordelia offered after a little while of their pinkies being locked. Misty said nothing, opting to nod her head in agreement, and reluctantly Cordelia repositioned her hand, grasping Misty’s own. 

She led Misty out of her office and up the stairs to their bedroom. Misty headed straight for the bathroom, Cordelia pulling the vanity stool towards the doorway and picking up a book to busy herself with. She sat with her back to Misty, giving her the privacy needed, but ensuring the Cajun could still see that she was there and hadn’t left. 

It was a daily occurrence. Cordelia sat by the door whilst Misty showered and vice versa. Even though Misty wanted to be able to see Cordelia always, she’d promised to give her privacy whilst she showered, so she too sat with her back to the door, opting to engage in conversation instead. If she couldn’t see Cordelia, at least she could hear her. It brought her great comfort. 

Misty didn’t take long in the shower. She never did. This time around though, Cordelia was awfully quiet, and it unsettled Misty, even though she could vaguely make out the shape of her figure through the steamed glass of the shower. Still, in a panic, she hurried through her usual shower routine and stepped out of the shower, pulling the towel around her body. 

She anxiously made her way over to the door, slipping past Cordelia to the drawer where she kept her clothes. Once she’d picked out what she wanted to wear, she retreated back to the bathroom to get dressed, Cordelia keeping her head in her book so not to make Misty uncomfortable. 

“Thanks, Miss Cordelia.” Misty said with a small smile, emerging from the bathroom for the second time once she was ready. 

“It’s no problem, Misty.” 

With another smile, the Cajun wandered over to their bed, clambering onto her side. Without a word spoken between them, Cordelia stood and joined her, climbing in next to Misty and shuffling as close as she could, without making it awkward. 

They lay on their sides, facing one another. They didn’t say a word, Misty only gazing longingly at Cordelia, The Supreme doing the same. It was so calm and quiet between them, Cordelia thought she could fall asleep that way, in the presence of Misty. 

“You’re real pretty, Miss Cordelia.” Misty admitted, her voice a mumble. 

Cordelia’s cheeks flushed red, and she bit back a small laugh. She stumbled over trying to respond back to that. Misty’s compliment seemingly catching her off guard. 

“M’ serious.” Misty started. “I love you.”

Her boldness came as a surprise to her. For a split second she felt like getting up and running. Running anywhere as fast as she could to escape the confrontation that could possibly come with admitting how she truly felt about Cordelia. But then came Cordelia’s response. 

“I love you too.” 

Shaking her head, Misty sat up. She’d made it this far, she may as well continue with her confession. If it succeeded, perfect. If it didn’t, then she supposed she could go back to her swamp. If she was going to be safe elsewhere, it would be in her shack with her gators and the cicadas chirping around her. Her sanctuary. She hadn’t been back since she’d returned. The idea of being alone too nauseating. But she supposed she might have to get used to it.

“No, Delia. I mean... uh, well. I really love you...” Exhaling a shaky breath, Misty turned her gaze away from Cordelia, landing it anywhere, anywhere that wasn’t the woman she loved, before continuing. “Even before all of this happened, I loved you... and now? I can’t stand being away from you for more than a minute. Cause... you make me feel safe. Y’know? It’s hard not to love you like this.” 

At Misty’s admission, Cordelia was silent, just letting he speak. She was shocked. She didn’t realise Misty felt the same way about her. 

“Alright, well. M’ sorry. I didn’t mean to... make it awkward or whatever.” Misty started again, shaking her head. She felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment and she rose from the bed, walking over to her drawer to gather some of her belongings. Panic started to hit her again, but she was determined to conceal it, trying to blink away her tears as she pushed her things into a bag. “M’ gonna go back to the swamp.” 

When she turned around to look at Cordelia she hadn’t expected her to have moved from the bed; and she hadn’t expected her to grasp each side of her face and pull her into dizzying kiss. 

The way Cordelia kissed her stole all the oxygen from her lungs in the best way possible. She’d never kissed anyone before, but she just knew that this was probably the best kiss she’d ever have in her lifetime. Cordelia’s lips were like velvet, and she just couldn’t get enough. If she could, she’d probably stay like this forever; her lips pressed firmly against Cordelia’s. 

Misty’s hands came to rest at Cordelia’s waist, tugging her impossibly closer, and they continued to kiss eachother as though time was a myth and they’d never need to breathe again. 

When they did pull apart, Cordelia wore a shy smile. It was almost like she was in disbelief that she’d done that herself. 

“Don’t leave... I need you here.” Cordelia mumbled, her forehead resting against Misty’s. A small laugh escaped Misty’s lips, and a smile was etched onto her mouth. “I love you. I really love you, Misty.” 

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. I need you here always.” 

Misty sniffled, unaware that she’d started crying again. It was only when Cordelia wiped her tears away with her thumbs that she realised, and she shifted her head, nudging Cordelia’s nose with her own. 

A comfortable silence lingered in the atmosphere around them whilst they spot close to one another, enjoying eachothers presence. To Cordelia, it didn’t feel as though much had changed; the only thing that was different were the feelings she’d harboured for Misty were brought to the surface. She didn’t have to push her feelings down because they weren’t a secret anymore. It was relieving. If she tiptoed around them any longer she thought she might explode. 

“So...? Can we be together? Is that allowed?” Misty asked quietly, opening her eyes that she didn’t even remember closing, looking into the brown orbs that stares back at her. 

“Yeah, Misty. We can.” 

“Neat.” 

Cordelia chuckled, tipping her head upwards to gently reconnect her lips with Misty’s. A low hum slipped past Misty’s lips and vibrated against The Supreme’s, and she gripped Cordelia’s waist just a little tighter. 

“This is real, ain’t it?” Misty questioned once they’d pulled away again, and at Cordelia’s nod, she smiled. 

“I hope so. I don’t wanna wake up if it’s a dream.” Cordelia responded, a light rose tinting her cheeks. Misty wondered if she’d done that, a smile gracing her lips at the thought. 

“Me neither... Can we cuddle?” She asked. Now that their feelings had been laid out, she was able to do all the things she’d thought about for a long time. Kissing and cuddling and, well, everything. 

“Of course.” Cordelia nodded, leading them over to the bed and sitting down on the edge of it. Misty looked down at her, a question on her lips. She furrowed her brows, contemplating asking. After a few seconds she did. 

“Can I sit on your lap?” 

Another nod came from Cordelia, and she held her arms out for Misty. Slowly and carefully, Misty climbed into Cordelia’s lap, wrapping her arms around her neck and laying her head on Cordelia’s shoulder. The Supreme’s arms entwined around Misty’s waist and she hugged her close, tracing patterns on her back with her fingertips. 

“I love you.” Came Misty’s voice, quiet and relaxed, her arms locked tightly around Cordelia. 

“I love you too, Misty.” Cordelia responded softly. This is where she belonged, anywhere with Misty. She was never letting her go again.


End file.
